This invention relates to a die exchange device for horizontal axis extruding presses having a working position whereat an extrusion die is held during the extrusion process. In particular, this invention relates to a die exchange device for presses used to extrude profile articles of either steel or aluminum and non-ferrous materials in general.
As is known, of particular concern with extruding presses is the die exchange operation, which is carried out to either replace the dies, or have them cleaned or refaced.
To effect the die exchange, known and commonly used is a device consisting of a carriage with two die holding slides which is movable along the horizontal plane containing the extrusion axis and perpendicularly to that axis, the die loading being performed alternately from either sides of the press by means of this device. For this reason, the use of such a die exchange device has the drawback that the maintenance personnel are forced into awkward movements around the press which, as is well known, has usually a large size. Further, the maintenance work is made specially difficult by the die exchange device being mounted at the same level as the extrusion axis, i.e. at about 1 m above the floor.